Bezimienny
Bezimienny – główny bohater Risen oraz Risen 2: Mroczne Wody, pojawia się także w Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów jako NPC. Jest młodym, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Ma lekki (prawie znikomy) zarost, oraz jasne, bardzo krótkie włosy. W Risen 2: Mroczne Wody jego wygląd uległ znacznym zmianom. Zapuścił włosy i lekko zarost a na prawym oku ma przepaskę, którą zasłania blizny po utracie oka, które stracił, gdy Inkwizycja zmuszona była odebrać mu Monokl. W Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów jego wygląd nie uległ wielkim zmianom. Przed akcją gry Mieszkał na wyspie Gaurus. Gdy nastała Mroczna Fala wkradł się na statek Inkwizycji. Popłynął nim na gapę wraz z Sarą na Farangę. Risen Rozbicie na Farandze Płynął na gapę na statku znajdującym się pod rozkazami Inkwizytora Mendozy. Inkwizytor próbował pokonać Tytana Wody, lecz nie powiodło mu się. Łajba został zniszczony przez ogromną falę wywołaną przez Tytana. Bezimienny po katastrofie ocknął się na plaży, by dowiedzieć się że tylko Inkwizytor, nieznany członek Inkwizycji, Sara i on sam przetrwali zatonięcie statku. Bezimienny pomógł Sarze odnaleźć opuszczony dom szabrowników, w którym znaleźli tymczasowe schronienie. Po krótkim czasie wyruszył dalej w głąb wyspy, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o panującej na niej sytuacji. Po pewnym czasie dołączył do jednej z trzech frakcji: bandytów, Inkwizycji, lub magów. Podczas pobytu w mieście poznał Patty, z którą później się zaprzyjaźnił, oraz poszukiwaczy skarbów i zarazem trojaczków Olfa, Dirka i Dytara. Zaproponował im że pomoże wydostać się z miasta, na co się zgodzili, a Patty dodatkowo obiecał że znajdzie informacje o jej ojcu. Od Romanova dowiedział się że ojciec Patty jest piratem. Gdy odkrył opuszczony tunel przemytników, pomógł Patty i trojaczkom wydostać się z miasta. Tajemnica Wschodniej Świątyni i Poszukiwania Kryształowych Dysków Później Bezimienny został wysłany na poszukiwania kryształowych dysków. Jeden z nich zdobył od Dona Estebana, który zdobył go w ruinach. Fincher, pomocnik Dona powiedział bohaterowi że jeden może znajdować się we Wschodniej Świątyni. Tam okazało się że ekspedycja wcześniej wysłana została rozbita. Bohater pomógł odnaleźć, już znanych mu dawniej, poszukiwaczy skarbów Olfa i Dirka, jednak przywódca ekspedycji Danilo został zabity przez ghule. Bezimienny za pomocą złotych figur otrzymanych od poszukiwaczy skarbów, otworzył przejście na niższe poziomy świątyni. Tam spotkał sauriańskiego kapłana, który posiadał kryształowy dysk i kamień teleportacyjny za pomocą którego Bezimienny wydostał się na powierzchnie. Dwa dyski posiadał również zarządca farmy Tyldy, komendant Seweryn, jednak pierwszy był uszkodzony, a drugi ukradły gnomy pracujące dla Gyrgera. Bezimienny udał się również na Wschodnie Wybrzeże by odzyskać i naprawić kryształowe dyski. Spotkał tam myśliwego Henrika, który chciał zapolować na Gyrgera. Bohater postanowił mu pomóc, gdyż i tak musiał się tam udać po dysk. Obaj przedarli się przez zastępy gnomów do kryjówki Gyrgera. Tam pokonali legendarnego potwora, przy okazji niszcząc zorganizowaną działalność gnomów na wyspie. Poszukiwania Eldrika Ostatni dysk miał być naprawiony przez druida Eldrica. Gdy Bezimienny poszedł do jego chaty zastał tam tylko maga Cyrusa, który kazał mu znaleźć zaginionego druida. Udał się w tym celu zapytać Jasmin mieszkającą niedaleko czy nie widziała druida. Ta powiedziała że nie wie gdzie jest, ale wynajęła mu swego wilka Rufo w zamian za to że kupi od niej jej skóry. Z pomocą wilka, bohaterowi udało się znaleźć kostur druida oraz Północno-Wschodnią Świątynię w której został uwięziony Eldric. Z pomocą Cyrusa, Bezimienny zniszczył magiczną barierę blokującą wejście do świątyni i pokonał jaszczuroczłeków strzegących świątynie przy okazji uwalniając ogra Droka. Od niego dowiedział się że Eldric przetrzymywany jest za wielką bramą. Po pokonaniu ostatnich jaszczuroludzi bohater uwolnił druida. Ten w zamian za pomoc pomógł w naprawieniu ostatniego kryształowego dysku. Poszukiwania Skarbu Stalowobrodego W międzyczasie bohater pomógł Patty w poszukiwaniu skarbu jej ojca – Gregoriusa Emanuela Stalowobrodego. W tym celu udał się z nią na cmentarz położony na zachodnim wybrzeżu. Tam po pokonaniu kilku szkieletów, odkopali skrzynię zawierającą szkatułkę ze wskazówką położenia następnych skrzyń ze wskazówkami. Patty kazała odnaleźć Bezimiennemu bezimienne groby i zdobyć ukryte w nich wskazówki. Podczas poszukiwań Bezimienny odkrył, że śledzą ich ludzie Romanowa. Gdy wrócił na cmentarz by oddać Patty wskazówki, okazało się że została porwana przez Romanowa i jego załogę. Podążał za Erongą, który wskazał mu gdzie jest Romanov. Po dotarciu przed jaskinie ze skarbem Stalowobrodego, Romanov kazał mu wykopać i oddać mu mapę morską Stalowobrodego. Po tym bohater zabił Romanowa wraz z jego załogą, uwolnił Patty i oddał jej mapę (choć te trzy ostatnie czynności mogą nastąpić w różnej kolejności). thumb|322px|Bezimienny w [[Miasto portowe na Farandze|mieście portowym na Farandze]] Bitwa o Wulkaniczną Twierdzę Gdy Inkwizytor Mendoza otrzymał wszystkie kryształowe dyski i otworzył wielką bramę prowadzącą do wnętrza wulkanu okazało się że Sauriańskie oddziały przygotowane do ataku na Wulkaniczną Twierdzę. W krótkim czasie rozprzestrzeniły się po całym klasztorze zabijając wielu wojowników Inkwizycji, nowicjuszy, rekrutów i maga Pallasa. Mistrz Ignatius kazał bohaterowi odbić Twierdzę z rąk nieprzyjaciół. Bezimienny wykazał się w bitwie zabijając większość oddziałów jaszczuroczłeków, odzyskując zapiski o magii lodu Pallasa i zapiski maga Abraxa oraz zabijając przywódcę agresorów. To właśnie dzięki bohaterowi Twierdza Wulkaniczna została odbita. Atak na Świątynię w Wulkanie Po oswobodzeniu klasztoru Bezimienny wraz z Inkwizytorem i grupą wojowników zakonu udał się w głąb Świątyni w Wulkanie by odkryć sposób na ocalenie wyspy. Po pokonaniu pierwszych zastępów wroga trafili na ogromną bramę zagradzającą dalszą drogę, którą można było otworzyć tylko za pomocą dwóch korb. Dzięki staraniom bohatera została otwarta, a pułapka za nią unieszkodliwiona. Po pokonaniu następnych oddziałów jaszczuroczłeków, Inkwizytor kazał Bezimiennemu odnaleźć mapę Świątyni w Wulkanie. W tym celu odnalazł Jorgensena który widział grupę jaszczurzych myśliwych, którzy mieli na pewno przy sobie upragnioną mapę. Po przekonaniu Jorgensena do swoich racji, ten powiedział Bezimiennemu w którą stronę poszedł patrol. Po drodze uwolnił kolejny raz ogra Droka z sauriańskiej niewoli. Ten z wdzięczności postanowił pomóc bohaterowi pokonać patrol myśliwych. Idąc po drodze zasianej trupami jaszczuroczłeków, wcześniej zabitych przez Droka, spotkał Eldrika. On powiedział że myśliwi udali się w stronę chaty Jasmin. Z pomocą Droka Bezimienny ocalił Jasmin, Henrika i Rufo przy okazji zdobywając mapę. Po oddaniu mapy Inkwizytorowi, ten odnalazł dzięki niej najsłabszy punkt w budowie kompleksu. Wyznaczył jednego ze swoich ludzi by się przez niego przedarł, a bohaterowi kazał razem ze sobą zbadać inną część kompleksu. Gdy ją już całkowicie przeszukali wrócili do słabego punktu, lecz dziura zrobiona przez wojownika zakonu, więc Bezimienny użył przemiany w łodzika i przedostał się za ścianę. Tam opuścił zwodzony most bez którego nie można było przedostać się do najbardziej strzeżonego pomieszczenia w Świątyni. Tam po pokonaniu reszty sauriańskich żołnierzy odnalazł ducha pierwszego Władcy Tytanów Ursegora. Okazało się że duch był tam uwięziony przez Bogów od czasu gdy uwięził ostatniego Tytana. Poprosił Bezimiennego by go uwolnił w zamian obiecując że da mu sposób na pokonanie Tytanów. Bohater musiał w tym celu pokonać jego nieumarłe sługi Zal Zarana, Zer Zelet i Zul Utura, które miał przy sobie kawałki duszy niezbędne by uwolnić ducha. Po jego uwolnieniu ten powiedział mu że najlepszym sposobem na pokonanie Tytana jest inny Tytan i żeby uwolnić Tytana Ognia musi położyć w odpowiedniej kolejności czaszki jego i jego sług przed wielką bramą. Po otworzeniu bramy prowadzącej do sali w której uwięziony był Tytan Ognia. Inkwizytor postanowił wykorzystać Tytana do ocalenia ludzkości, lecz przy okazji zniszczył by całą wyspę. Bezimienny próbował go powstrzymać, lecz Mendoza kazał swym ludziom zabić bohatera, wszedł do sali tytana i za pomocą zaklęcia telekinezy przyciągnął czaszkę Ursegora, zamykając dzięki temu salę by nikt nie mógł mu przeszkodzić. Pancerz Władcy Tytanów ]] Po pokonaniu pierwszych ludzi Inkwizytora, Bezimienny spotkał ponownie Ursegora. Opowiedział mu o planie Mendozy. Ten powiedział że skoro Bogowie zostali wygnani, nikt nie zdoła kontrolować Tytanów. Powiedział mu również że jedyną szansą dzięki której można ocalić wyspę, jest Pancerz Władcy Tytanów. Pancerz ten został zabrany i ukryty w świątyniach porozrzucanych na wyspie przez kapłanów Ursegora. Z pomocą własnych umiejętności i drobnej pomocy Patty, Bezimienny zdołał pokonać hordy jaszczuroczłeków wszelkiej maści, stada brontoków, nieumarłych strzegących świątyń i wreszcie zdobył wszystkie fragmenty starożytnego pancerza. Z pomocą Eldrika, Pancerz Władcy Tytanów został na nowo przekłuty. Ostateczny pojedynek z Inkwizytorem i uwięzienie Tytana Ognia Bezimienny udał się z powrotem do Świątyni w Wulkanie już ubrany w pancerz. Spotkał kolejny raz Ursegora, z którym chwilę porozmawiał. Zaraz potem spotkał Inkwizytora Mendozę. Ten powiedział że bez monokla nie zdoła zobaczyć Tytana, więc bohater wyzwał go na pojedynek chcąc zdobyć artefakt. Inkwizytor zarzucił Bezimiennemu brak woli zwycięstwa, ale nie zdołał go pokonać. Po tym wydarzeniu bohater zastąpił swe prawe oko monoklem i udał się do sali Tytana by go pokonać. W niej stoczył ze starożytną długą walkę Tytanem Ognia, który rzucał w bohatera promieniami ognistej energii, próbował zwalić go z nóg i niszczył podłogę pod jego stopami. Mimo wielkiej potęgi Tytan nie zdołał zwyciężyć i został z powrotem uwięziony w wulkanie. Upadek Po pokonaniu Tytana bohater wraz z Inkwizycją opuścił Farangę. Jednak tak samo jak wcześniej z Mendozą, Monokl próbował nad nim zapanować. Inkwizycja by uratować Bezimiennego, była zmuszona siłą odebrać mu Okular, lecz przy okazji pozbawiła go prawego oka na którym nosił przeklęty artefakt. Mimo że Monokl został zdjęty, bohater miał potworne koszmary i wizje. Przez nie uzależnił się od rumu, gdyż dzięki alkoholowi mógł złagodzić efekty wywołane przez Monokl. Bezimienny pozostał w szeregach Inkwizycji i zamieszkał w Kryształowej Twierdzy. Risen 2: Mroczne Wody Caldera thumb|330x330px|Bezimienny po upadku Dziesięć lat po uwięzieniu Tytana Ognia, Bezimienny zamieszkuje Kryształową Twierdzę w mieście Caldera – ostatnim ludzki bastionie przed inwazją Tytanów. Jest członkiem Inkwizycji z rangą porucznika służącym pod rozkazami Komendanta Carlosa. Jest zrezygnowany, chce zapomnieć o swojej przeszłości więc sięgnął po alkohol. Którejś nocy jednak wzywa go komendant gdy bohater dociera na wieżę widzi jak Kraken zatapia statek. Proponuje uratowanie rozbitków lecz Carlos nie zgadza się, i mówi porucznikowi żeby poszedł na plażę i znalazł tych którym jednak udało się wydostać na brzeg. Bezimienny nie spodziewa się jednak tego co tam ujrzy. Rozbitkiem który ocalał okazuje się być Patty. Córka Stalowobrodego rozkazuje by ten zaprowadził ją do komendanta. Zarówno bohatera jak i Carlosa dziwi to co mówi kobieta. Przekonana o tym że istnieje broń mogąca pokonać Krakena, i że szuka ją jej ojciec, który jest na Tacarigui, dziewczyna proponuje by wypłynąć i znaleźć Stalowobrodego. Komendant zgadza się i mówi bohaterowi by przyszedł jutro do niego, ten czuwając w nocy przy Patty, rano udaje się do komendanta i spotyka Sebastiano, oficera Inkwizycji który ma go zabrać Czarną Betty na wyspę gdzie ma znaleźć piratów i dołączyć do nich zatajając że jest szpiegiem Inkwizycji. Poszukiwanie Stalowobrodego Docierając do Puerto Sacarico i zdobywszy mapę Bezimienny dociera w końcu do obozu piratów i spotyka Stalowobrodego oraz dowiaduje się że jest on przeklęty. Mimo to postanawia jednak wypłynąć z nim by w końcu zdobyć Harpun Tytanów, który jak się okazuje zdolny jest zabić samą Marę. Pojawiają się jednak pierwsze trudności – bohater musi dowieść swej wartości by kapitan przyjął go do załogi. Będąc w załodze, młody pirat dowiaduje się że istnieją cztery Artefakty Tytanów i każdy z nich ma inny kapitan: Stalowobrody ma Amulet Ziemi, który jak się potem okazuje podłożył Garcii do jego skarbu. Wrona ma Harpun Tytanów, Slayne ma Nóż Ofiarny, a Garcia Trupią Dłoń. ]] Zdobycie Harpunu Tytanów Po dotarciu na Wybrzeże Ostrzy bohater razem z Gregoriusem i Patty schodzą na ląd gdzie zdobywają wieżę piratów. Po tym Legendarny Pirat doprowadza herosa do Puerto Sacarico albo Wioski Shaganumbi. Po pewnym czasie Bezimienny dołącza do jednej z dwóch frakcji – Inkwizycji albo Tubylców. Droga Inkwizycji Po zebraniu drużyny bohater razem z towarzyszami: Venturem, Martinezem, Sanchem i Bartolem rusza w kierunku prastarej budowli. Po drodze oddział likwiduje przednią straż świątyni a potem straż Bakira oraz jego samego i załogę Wrony. Ścieżka Tubylców By Chani mogła nauczyć herosa magii voodoo potrzebuje on błogosławieństwa przodków. By zdobyć owe błogosławieństwo i podstawy voodoo Bezimienny musi spełnić trzy warunki: * odnalezienie i oddanie bożka Shaganumbi; * pokonanie Samira; * uproszenie Yizakila. Po zdobyciu zgody na naukę heros musi skompletować dostawę dla Wrony i opętać dostawcę Jima. Będąc w ciele pijaka bohater okradając innych piratów kupuje sobie wejście do Świątyni, gdzie ma niepowtarzalną okazję porozmawiać z Wroną i wyrwać włos Bakirowi, który jest potrzebny kiki do opętania jej ojca. Tak samo jak drogą Inkwizycji Bezimienny musi zabić przednią straż, ale dzięki temu że Chani opętała chakę ten nakazał swoim ludziom zamordować piratów. Nie zależnie od wyboru frakcji Bezimienny dokonuje ataku na Świątynię Ziemi. Po zabiciu Wrony i Tytana Ziemi bohater w chwale wychodzi zwycięsko z bitwy. Po tym razem z Patty i Stalowobrodym udają się na plażę by odpłynąć. Niestety Mara była pierwsza przez co zatopiła Brodatą Dziewicę. Chwilę później, Mara zabija stanowiącego zagrożenie Gregoriusa Emanuela Stalowobrodego. By wydostać się z Wybrzeża młody pirat i jego towarzyszka są zmuszeni "pożyczyć" Czarną Betty i utworzyć własną załogę. Nóż Ofiarny i zdrada Żeby zdobyć Nóż bohater udaje się na Antiguę gdzie Slayne mówi mu że zdradzi położenie Nóż w tedy tylko jak Bezimienny zdobędzie zaopatrzenie jego okrętu i uzupełni jego załogę. Po wykonaniu brudnej roboty oba okręty odpływają na Wyspę Złodziei, gdzie Slayne zdradza bohatera w imię Mary. Z wyspy heros ucieka na tratwie, którą zbudował razem ze swoim pivi – Jaffarem. Po dopłynięciu na Tacariguę młody kapitan odnajduje swoją załogę, wtedy załoga powraca na Antiguę gdzie Bezimienny dokonuje zemsty na Slayne'ie i odbiera mu nóż. Plaga gargulców Będąc na Antigui Bezimienny odnajduje swojego dawnego przyjaciela – Eldrica, który zaczął badać przebudzoną rasę gargulców. Mimo iż była to kiedyś inteligentna rasa Bezimienny razem z druidem zaczął jej eliminację gdyż zaczęła zagrażać Archipelagowi. Po udanej eliminacji przyjaciele ruszają zdobyć Świątynię Powietrza ulokowaną na tajemniczej Wyspie Sztormów. Po licznych heroicznych potyczkach na owej wyspie bohaterowie nawiązują nowy sojusz z Crouse'em i ruszają dalej wytępić do końca prastare zagrożenie. W czasie "oczyszczania" Wyspy Sztormów heros i druid napotykają magiczne gejzery, które wyciszają za pomocą serum Eldrica. Po uśpieniu ostatniego gejzeru wchodzą do Świątyni, gdzie zabunkrowany siedzi najpotężniejszy dowódca Mary – Generał. Po jego śmierci i eliminacji wszystkich gargulców bohaterowie ruszają dalej. Trupia Dłoń i ukryte zagrożenie By zdobyć kolejny artefakt – Trupią Dłoń heros udaje się ponownie na Calderę, gdzie miał znajdować się jej posiadacz – Garcia. Po dłuższym pobycie Bezimienny zostaje wpuszczony do Archiwum gdzie może wyczytać gdzie tak naprawdę znajduje się Garcia. Po dopłynięciu do Zatoki Marakajów heros rusza tropem ekspedycji Corrientesa. W czasie podróży Bezimienny odkrywa fakt że Garcia przebrał się za jednego z komendantów – Corrientesa. Na jego rozkaz bohater odnajduje ścianę ognia i Świątynię Ognia. Po dotarciu tam cwaniak chce dogadać się z bohaterem ale przeszkadza mu w tym Mara, która nakazuje by Garcia udowodnił swą wierność zabijając młodego kapitana. Po walce bohater zabiera Trupią Dłoń. Skarb Wyspy Skarbów Po odnalezieniu Harloka bohater udaje się na poszukiwanie stron z dziennika Stalowobrodego. Po serii poszukiwań załoga dociera do Wyspy Skarbów, gdzie po przejściu pułapek i prób Bezimienny zdobywa Piracki Almanach i Skarb Stalowobrodego. Amulet Ziemi i wielki skarb Chcąc zdobyć informacje na temat położenia Amuletu Ziemi Bezimienny udaje się na Wyspę Umarłych gdzie po przejściu na "drugą stronę" zdobywa niezbędne rzeczy do stworzenia Berła czaszki. Po jego stworzeniu za pomocą Tao Bezimienny wzywa Ducha Stalowobrodego. Mimo wielkich zaników pamięci były kapitan wyjawia lokację jego Amuletu. Bohater powraca na Antiguę gdzie za wodospadem pod tajemniczą bramą wypowiada hasło zdobyte na okręcie Garcii. Po walce z mogilnym pająkiem heros zdobywa skarb z Amuletem. Ostatnia bitwa Kiedy bohaterowie ruszają na Gwardię Mary torując drogę kapitanowi, on przedziera się i zostaje odgrodzony przez ścianę ognia. Między herosem a Władczynią Tytanów dochodzi do ostatecznej walki, z której cały wychodzi tylko Bezimienny, a Mara zostaje zamieniona w kamień i ostatecznie zniszczona. Po tym załoga razem z herosem odpływa w nieznane. Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów Znajduje się na wschodzie Caladoru. Siedzi przy ognisku a wokół niego widać mnóstwo ciał sług cienia. Rozmawia chwilę z Zagubionym i opowiada mu jak wraz ze Stalowobrodym i Patty pokonali Marę. Opowiada o swym szacunku do Cieni, lecz utwierdza protagonistę w przekonaniu, że stoi po jego stronie. Później wypija wraz z Zagubionym sporą ilość alkoholu i znika bez śladu. Ciekawostki * Według Piranha Bytes bohater bez imienia daje dużą przestrzeń do tworzenia fabuły, a gracz może się z nim utożsamiać. Deweloperzy uważają, że nie nadali najważniejszej postaci imienia może także z przyzwyczajenia; * Mimo że zgodnie z fabułą bohater nie ma prawego oka to pod przepaską naprawdę ma oko; * W zależności od towarzyszy z którymi Zagubiony podróżuje w Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów, Bezimienny wymieni z nimi parę słów. Gdy Zagubiony przyprowadzi ze sobą Mendozę, nie kryje swego zdziwienia a gdy przyjdzie z Patty podczas rozmowy dochodzi do kłótni między bohaterem a dziewczyną, w wyniku której można usłyszeć, że Bezimienny musiał zniknąć z nieokreślonego powodu na pewien czas; * Pomimo faktu bycia głównym bohaterem pierwszych dwóch części gry, w trzeciej części serii można go zaatakować i pokonać; * W Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów jest o wiele silniejszy i wytrzymalszy niż normalne NPC-ty, jednak z powodu przeciętnego wyposażenia, nie będzie stanowić dla Zagubionego dużego wyzwania; * W Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów mówi Zagubionego, że po uporaniu się z Cieniami będą mogli stawić czoła nowemu niebezpieczeństwu. Galeria Bezimienny w Risen 2.png Bezimienny.jpg Kategoria:Członkowie Inkwizycji Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Kapitanowie Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Postacie bez imienia Kategoria:Postacie z Risen Kategoria:Postacie z Risen 2: Mroczne Wody Kategoria:Postacie z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów Kategoria:Postacie ze zwiastunów Kategoria:Załoga Brodatej Dziewicy Kategoria:Załoga Czarnej Betty